


Follow the Follower

by Marks



Category: Razia's Shadow
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/pseuds/Marks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adakias used to shadow Pallis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow the Follower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riflethrough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riflethrough/gifts).



> I've been dying to play in this universe, so thanks for the opportunity!

Pallis was seventeen when he realized Adakias wasn't like him. As they were growing up, Pallis had just assumed they would grow up to rule the kingdom together and there was no reason to believe otherwise. Adakias had spent most of their childhood shadowing Pallis like his own tiny, personal Razia, wanting to come along whenever Pallis studied the Old Books or learned protocol or just when he was going to listen to the storytellers. Sometimes Pallis hated it; it was his younger brother, of course he didn't want some little kid trailing after him everywhere he went, but.

But when the attention went away, he missed it. Sometimes if he thought too hard about it, it felt like there was a hole in the shape of Adakias right where Pallis's heart was meant to be.

Where there used to be brotherly worship, there was instead talk of the Light -- about how Adakias would leave the moment he was given a chance. And every time Adakias spoke of being The Chosen One, of the dreams that haunted his sleep and drove him to something, higher, better, more, he'd emphasize that Pallis's place was the Dark. 

For his entire life, Pallis had been followed loyally and now every word that spilled from Adakias's eager mouth was about how he'd reunite the Light and Dark without Pallis, how he'd see Holy the Sea without Pallis, and how he'd find true love.

Without Pallis.

When Adakias finally left, it wasn't a difficult choice to follow. Instead of being the followed, Pallis became the follower. Instead of being shadowed, Pallis became the shadow and proved Adakias right. 


End file.
